Star Trek: Missing Scenes
by TreeOfLife1997
Summary: Just a collection of missing scenes from Star Trek: 2009. Some of the scenes in this story are deleted scenes, which never made it into the movie or extended scenes which were cut shorter and some are just scenes I've made up, which I would have liked to have seen in the movie. If there are any scenes they'd like to see let me know. Featuring Sam, Gaila, Uhura, Winona and others.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek.

Scene One: Birth of Spock.

Amanda was breathing heavily where she lay on a divan. Giving one final push she was rewarded with the sound of a new born babies cry. And she relaxed backwards and shut her eyes for a moment as she tried to calm her breathing.

Two Vulcan midwives moved forward and quickly took the baby. The older of the two Vulcan midwives gently washed the new born using a jug of water and a cloth, whilst the second, younger midwife held a blanket ready to wrap the new born baby in.

"He is strong," The older Vulcan midwife told Amanda as the baby was wrapped in the blanket and handed to her.

Amanda looked down at her new born and tears began to well up in her eyes as she smiled down at the infant.

"Hello," Amanda whispered and the infant stopped crying.

The younger midwife raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"The baby is healthy," She said. "Why does she cry?"

"She is human," The older midwife answered.

In the distance the sound of a hover bike could be hard, fast approaching.

"Sarek arrives," The older midwife announces.

Amanda tensed slightly, before relaxing as it causes her child in shift uncomfortably in her arms. Amanda doesn't even look up as Sarek entered the room and made his way over to her and knelt beside her.

"Well done," He said.

"Thanks," Amanda replied flatly.

"Your tone suggests disappointment. The Science Council required my presence for a session regarding-"

"Don't do that," Amanda cut him off. "You knew I wanted you here."

Sarek turned and inclined his head to the two midwives, who quickly turned and left.

"As you are aware," Sarek explained. "The Vulcan male is traditionally not present at the moment of delivery."

"Well traditionally, I'm not the one giving birth," Amanda countered, referring to the fact she wasn't a Vulcan. "I moved here, to another planet, to be with you. I needed you to be with me today. Holding my hand and telling me I'm doing great, even when I'm just... Breathing the best I can."

"You are correct. I should have been here. I am sorry."

Finally Amanda looks up at Sarek and with her free hand, she pulled Sarek closer and kissed him. The two of them looked down at their baby, held in Amanda's arms lovingly.

"I had a thought. That we might name the child after one of our respected early society-builders. His name was 'Spock'," Sarek said. "Your silence does not suggest enormous enthusiasm."

"No... Spock," Amanda tested the name and run a finger down the side of her new born's face. "Spock."

"The child has your eyes," Sarek said.

Amanda pulls back the blanket and run a hand over one of the infant's ears.

"And your ears," She smiled.

)o(

 **Hey, I hope you enjoyed this. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek.

Scene Two: The Klingons capture the Nevada.

Mayhem ruled as the crew of the Nevada run around the ship, trying to stabilise it as alarms sounded and lights flashed. Acting Captain George Kirk had just driven his ship straight into theirs. The damage was extensive and many lives had been last four entire decks had been sucked out into space threw the gaping hole it had created.

Nero watched, his face dotted with human blood, the holographic image he had of Spock. The Captain he had killed had known nothing of Ambassador Spock and the Vulcan hadn't emerged behind them. Ayel, Nero's second in command, was working at a monitor and yelling something at one of their men.

Slowly they got the ship stabilised and the damaged areas of the ship sealed off.

On the view screen another ship appears, de-cloaking out of the darkness of space. It was a Klingon vessel. And then another one appeared. And then another and another. Soon Nevada was surrounded.

"Trespassing vessel," A voice sounded through their ship, speaking Klingon. "You have entered the jurisdiction of the Klingon Empire. Power down and prepare to be boarded or you will be destroyed."

Ayel turned to Nero.

"Commander Nero," Ayel said in Romulan. "We're surrounded. Sir, what are your orders?"

Nero looked up.

"Destroy them," Nero answered.

"All weapons are offline, sir," Ayel answered.

"Power down," Nero ordered. "We must complete our mission here."

)o(

 **Hey, I hope you enjoyed this. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek.

Scene Three: George Samuel Kirk, Jr. leaves home.

The front door of a farm house slammed open and a fourteen year old Get Kirk Jr. angrily stormed down the porch steps, a duffel bag thrown over one shoulder. Following close behind him was his step father, Frank. And following nervously behind the two of them was an eleven year old Jim Kirk.

"Go ahead," Frank yelled. "Go, run away! You know I couldn't give a damn!"

"Wait," Jim run past his step father to catch up with his older brother. "No! Where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here, far as I can get!" George, or Sam as he preferred to be called, answered.

"Which won't be far enough," Frank snapped. "Know what your problem is?! No one ever taught you respect! How to follow orders! Do as you're told!"

Frank suddenly turned on Jim, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I-I," Jim stuttered in the face of Frank's anger. "Just don't want my brother to go."

"Well I do," Frank growled. "And I asked you to wash the car! How many damn times do I need to repeat myself?! How many damn times? How many?!"

With that Frank stormed off. Jim continued to chase after his brother and as he does he pulls out a floating disk.

"Please stay," Jim pleaded. "You can have my Flo-Yo!"

Sam hit it away.

"This isn't about toys, it's Frank," Sam turned to his younger brother. "I can't take him anymore. Mum has no idea what he's like when she's not here. Do you hear him talking like he's our dad?! And that's not even his car you're washing! That was Dad's car! You know why you're washing it? Because he's gonna sell it!"

"Don't leave, okay?" Jim begged his older brother. "We can tell Mum when she gets back."

"She's gone for five more months, by then I'll be in a different system," Sam replied. "You're gonna be okay. You always are. Always doing everything right. Good grades and obeying every stupid order... I can't be a Kirk in this house. Show me how to do that and I'll stay."

But Jim doesn't know how to answer. Sam pulled him into a tight embrace and walled away and all Jim could do was watch with sadness as his older brother walked away. Once Sam had vanished from sight, Jim turned and walked over to the car Frank had ordered him to wash. He was just about to grab a bucket and sponge, when he stopped, having spotted the keys in the ignition.

)o(

 **Hey, I hope you enjoyed this. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek.

Scene Four: Amanda and Sarek argue After Spock's Fight.

Spock sat on a bench, staring at the floor, behind him through a large window his home city is visible. Along the hallway from where he was sitting his mother and father were arguing.

"Where I'm from, when someone hits you, you hit back," Amanda said. "How is that not logical?"

"Spock had no reasonable expectation of being physically injured," Sarek replied. "Which is precisely when reason must guide his actions above all."

"They pick on him," Amanda disagreed. "They tease him, every day. I want him to embrace Vulcan, you know that... But he has to be himself, which means, occasionally, being human."

"His 'humanity' is very the source of his ostracism," Sarek answered.

"When Vulcans get disgusted with each other, they never just walk away, do they?" Amanda questioned.

"No," Sarek said.

"Well humans do," Amanda said, turning and walking away.

Sarek stared after her, before turning and catching sight of where Spock was sitting. He walked down the hallway and sat on the bench beside his son.

"I did not mean to create conflict between you and mother," Spock said.

"In marriage..." Sarek paused. "Conflict is..."

"Constant?" Spock completed.

"Natural," Sarek corrected. "Emotions run deep within our race. In many ways, more deeply than in humans. Long ago, they nearly destroyed us... That is why we followed the teachings of Surak. Now you must choose."

"Between you and mother?" Spock asked.

"Never, my son," Sarek said. "But you may choose the ethic of logic. Logic offers a serenity humans seldom experience. The control of feelings... So that they do not control you."

"They called you a traitor," Spock muttered. "You suggest that I should be completely Vulcan... And yet you married a human. Why?"

"As Ambassador to Earth, my duty is to observe and understand human behaviour. Marrying your mother," Sarek paused. "Was logical… Spock. You are fully capable of choosing your own destiny. The question you are faced with... Is which path you will take. This is something only you can decide."

)o(

 **Hey, I hope you enjoyed this. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek.

Scene Five: Jim comes home from Tarsus IV.

"Don't touch me," Jim snapped as Winona Kirk reached for her youngest son, who had just stepped of a shuttle.

Jim had spent the last six months in a recovery centre after surviving the horror that was Tarsus IV. It had taken him over a month to regain the weight he had lost and far longer than that for the mental scars to fade enough for him to return to civilian life away from the centre and not be a risk to himself or those around him.

Winona snatched her hand back like she'd been burned. When she'd received news about the massacre that had taken place on Tarsus IV, she'd returned to Earth as quickly as she could. But all the relief ships traveling to Tarsus IV were for personnel cleared by Starfleet high command only. Winona had gone before the admiralty, but her request had been refused.

Once Jim had been rescued, he refused to let anyone visit him at the recovery centre and the staff in charge of his recovery hadn't forces him to do anything he didn't want to do in case it interfered with his recovery. So this was the first time she'd seen her son since she'd first heard the news of the massacre.

Jim climbed into the hover car and they travelled back to the Kirk farm house. Jim was silent the entire time, even though Winona tried to engage him in conversation. He just sat and stared out the window. Once they reached the farm house, Jim jumped out the hover car and run up to the house. Frank was waiting in the open doorway and Jim simply pushed past him and run up to his room slamming the door shut behind him.

Winona slowly walked up to where Frank was standing and stopped beside him.

"I thought I told you to leave," Winona said, her voice as cold as ice. "Get out of her, or I will call the police."

"Winona-"

"No!" Winona screamed at Frank. "Get out! Go! It's because of you I lost my Sammy! And now, I almost lost Jimmy too! You sent Jimmy there! You drove Sammy away! Get out of here! I never want to see you again."

)o(

 **Hey, I hope you enjoyed this. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek.

Scene Six: How Pike found out about Jim at the bar.

As Pike left the bar, he just couldn't shake the feeling that there was something familiar about the kid. It was like he'd seen him somewhere before, but Pike was sure they'd never met. Then a name suddenly popped into his head.

George Kirk.

Pike stopped walking.

The kid had looked just like George Kirk.

But that couldn't be George's son, right? Pike moved to carry on walking, but he couldn't make himself walk away. He couldn't leave until he was certain. How could he let such a golden opportunity pass him by? If that beaten and bloody young man, really was the son of George Kirk, then Pike had to at least talk to the guy… Maybe even get him to enlist.

Starfleet could use more people like George Kirk.

And if that kid was George's son and if he was anything like his father, than Starfleet could really use him… Needed him in fact. Since George's death, Starfleet had been lacking something, something important.

Everything was too calculated.

… Too by the book.

Captain's had become to hesitant to act until they knew all the fact. And it was costing lives, if Pike was being brutally honest with himself. Pike turned round and walked back into the bar. He quickly waved down the bartender.

"What can I get you, sir?" They asked.

"That young man," Pike nodded to Kirk, who'd moved to a booth and was attempting to stop his nose from bleeding in his drunken state. "Who is he?"

"That's Jim Kirk," The bar tender informed him. "Poor kid."

"Poor kid?" Pike questioned.

"It's not my place to say, sir," The bartender answered. "But that kid' shad one hell of a bad life."

Pike nodded, "Thanks."

"No problem, sir," The bartender replied.

Pike quickly left and walked back to where he was staying, with only one thing on his mind.

As soon as he got his hands on his PADD, he was going to pull up Jim Kirk's file.

)o(

 **Hey, I hope you enjoyed this. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek.

Scene Seven: Winona finds out from Chris that Jim has joined Starfleet.

Winona let out a sigh as she sat down at her desk. She was a year and a half into a three year mission, mapping asteroid belts in the delta quadrant. Turning her attention to her desk, she smiled to herself as her holo-projector showed an image of her, Sam and Jim. It was the only picture she of all three of them together and a hint of sadness crossed her face, as she saw the look she had in her eyes in the picture.

Suddenly the comm device built into her desk beeped.

"Lieutenant Commander Kirk," Winona answered, with the push of a button.

" _In coming call request from Captain Christopher Pike,_ " The communications officer on duty told her.

"Patch it through," Winona said and seconds later the screen in front of her flickered to life and the face of Christopher Pike appeared.

"Chris," Winona greeted. "It's been a while."

" _It has,_ " Pike agreed.

The two of them fall into an awkward silence and Winona tapped her fingers on the desk next to the end call button.

"What do you want, Chris?" Winona finally asked, after the silence began to get uncomfortable.

" _Your son-_ " Chris began to explain.

"Sam?" Winona asked, cutting Pike off as she sat forward in her seat. "Has he been found?"

" _No,_ " Pike frowned. " _I'm taking about James._ "

Winona sat back in her seat and let out an exasperated sigh.

"What has he done this time?" She asked. "It must be serious if Starfleet is involved."

Pike's frown deepened, " _He enlisted._ "

For a second Winona stopped breathing as she stared at Pike on the screen in front of her.

"… What?" Winona finally whispered.

" _He enlisted,_ " Pike repeated. " _Command and Engineering tracks, accelerated program. If he's as good as his test scores show, he'll be Captain in six years._ "

"I…" Winona shut her eyes. "I'm sorry, Chris, I've got to go."

And before Pike had a chance to answer, Winona ended the call and rested her head in her hands. Her youngest son had enlisted in Starfleet… Not that Winona could blame him, he'd always became restless when he spent too long in one place… But, she couldn't lose him, like she'd lost George. The two of them didn't have the best relationship and Jim had been incredibly difficult to bond with after Tarsus, but she loved him.

Picking up her PADD, Winona opened her messaging program and tapped on Jim's name.

 _Stay safe, Jimmy_ , Winona typed before sending the message.

)o(

 **Hey, I hope you enjoyed this. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek.

Scene Eight: Jim meets Gaila.

Jim was sat on roof of his academy apartment block, staring up at the stars. The sky was perfectly clear and the silent air was cool again his skin. No doubt if Bones was there, he'd been yelling something about Jim catching his death as it was close to midnight and he was only wearing a t-shirt, not to mention the fact Jim was sitting on the edge of the roof, with his legs hanging over the edge... But Bones wasn't there, as he was pulling an all-night shift at Starfleet medical.

"This seat taken?" A female voice asked from behind Jim.

Jim glanced over his shoulder and caught sight of someone he'd seen in one of his classes. Her fiery hair and green skin, the perfect contrast and her eyes seemed to sparkle just as brightly as the stars above them. Jim grinned and waved for her to sit down.

"Gaila Vro, right?" Jim asked once she'd sat down on the ledge beside him.

"Yeah," She answered. "What are you doing up here, James Kirk?"

"Just call me Jim," Jim replied, as he looked back up at the stars. "It's the perfect night for stargazing."

Gaila looked up at the night sky, a thoughtful look crossing her face.

"That isn't why you're really up here, is it?" She said.

Jim glanced at her and sighed.

"When I have a lot on my mind, I like to be up high," Jim finally answered. "Nothing can touch me when I'm up high… I can leave all my troubles behind and for a moment, I'm free."

"What troubles you?" Gaila questioned.

Jim let out another sigh, "Now you sound like Bones."

"Who is 'Bones'?" Gaila asked with a frown, she certainly hadn't met a fellow student by that name.

"Leonard McCoy," Jim answered with a hint of a smile. "He's my best friend."

Gaila nodded, she had encountered Dr Leonard McCoy whilst visiting Starfleet medical.

"As for what troubles me… Something that was spoken about in class today…" Jim shook his head, thinking back to the lecture on Tarsus IV. "It just reminded me that, no matter how far or how fast I run, I can't escape my past… It's always going to catch up with me."

Gaila nodded in understanding and smiled as she returned her gaze.

"We are survivors," Gaila stated.

Jim glanced at her. Everyone knew what Gaila had escaped from, even though no one spoke about it.

"Yeah," Jim agreed. "I suppose we are."

The two of them fell into an easy silence and watched stars above them.

"I'll show you mine, if you show me yours," Gaila suddenly said, turning to face Jim.

"What?" Jim asked.

But Gaila was already pulling off her top and the first place Jim gaze was drawn to was the ugly and slightly faded looking scar between one of her shoulders and collarbone, it was clear it had been made many years ago. Gaila traced a finger over the mark.

"From a trader," She explained. "The first time I tried to escape."

Jim reached forward and touched the mark lightly, before lowering his hand. He stared at Gaila for a moment, before reaching for the hem of his shirt and pulling it off in one well practiced movement. He run a hand over the scar, almost completely hidden on his left side level with his fourth and fifth rids. He'd had it treated and the scar was very faint, but the regenerators hadn't been able to remove the mark completely.

"From one of Kodos' soldiers," Jim said, shivering slightly as Gaila touched the scar, before reaching forward to touch a scar above one of Gaila's hips. "Where'd you get this one?"

)o(

 **Hey, I hope you enjoyed this. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


End file.
